


11:11

by hutko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutko/pseuds/hutko
Summary: умови для здійснення бажань





	11:11

вільний час

щоб викопувати могилу  
і засипати себе  
хворими думками  
замість грудочок землі

ненавиджу літо  
занадто жарко  
занадто сонячно  
занадто

хоча кого обманюю  
я ненавиджу кожну пору року

страшно  
проводити стільки часу  
наодинці з собою

з мене погана співрозмовниця  
а іншої знайти не поталанило

і не поталанить

ні в чому

з року в рік  
коли на годиннику 11:11  
загадую бажання

"я не хочу бути одна"

а чи не забагато ти вимагаєш  
думає доля


End file.
